Just Smile
by cherrikamix
Summary: Aichi makes her way to the park but she ends up colliding into peculiar red head who follows her there. For what? Smile? Your just a stranger, why are you doing this? I don't know you.


**Hi, hi! It's me again with my second fic. I was doing chores while listening to music and my headphones have been dying out on me for while now which gets on my nerves but because of it a new idea popped into my head. I have no idea how that works but it did. So umm yeah enjoy! n_n**

**Disclaimer: I do not, own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

"Aichi could you find Misaki and tell her tomorrow we're meeting up at the mall. I'm in hurry and my phones dead so I can't tell her. I don't have time." the blond idol requested the young blunette in front of her.

"Sure, I'll tell her. Go right ahead Kourin."

"Thank you!" Kourin thanked girl rushing out the gate."I'll see you both tomorrow Aichi. Bye bye!" she finished before running the classroom.

Aichi waved her off. She smiled to herself at the thought that tomorrow they're around the shopping district to spend some time together. It wasn't everyday their busy idol friend got a day off. She exited the class, making her way through the long slate white hallways and down the endless stairs in search of her friend to tell about tomorrow's event.

"I wonder were Misaki went, she said she was going to bathroom real quick but it's taking too long and she didn't answer my text. Kourin even asked where she was before she left." the teen thought aloud. "Maybe something came up?"Aichi pondered a bit but she couldn't really come up with an idea. Perhaps her Uncle called her to go run some errands? But Misaki would inform the girl so that must be wrong. The blunette scouted the hallways like some sort of hall monitor. Her lavender haired friend didn't appear to be on school grounds anymore.

Aichi and decided something came up and she left home teen pulled her cell out and began to sliding her fingers over the keyboard tapping the keys, messaging her friend of tomorrows plans. When she hit the send button she swore she heard a slight buzz from the end of the hallway, not so far away from her. She turned back to the direction where the source of the buzz came from. Maybe it could be Misaki is near? She does seem to keep her phone on vibrate 24/7. Aichi was sure she wasn't hearing things down the hallways. They were steered empty of students after all. Club activities were canceled this Friday for heavens know what, so more than half the students left home early.

She turned to find the source where the buzz came from. She saw two tall figures, a brunette and…Misaki? Wait go back was that Kai she just saw? What's he doing here in Miyaji Academy? How did he even get in with the high level of security Miyaji has? That blue uniform and hair due of his is big give away. Surely they would consider this a major problem and call in the fashion police. So again, how did he get in? Only god knows. Kai should be running for his life, this school's got a major reputation and they'd do anything to keep it.

Aichi hid behind the nearest pillar, she was given quite a surprise seeing the two here. Not to mention alone, _together_? She didn't make a peep and followed them to where appeared to be a restricted area by the school, the rooftop. The blunette had to admit she quite curious as of to what was going on between the two. Seriously, what in the witchcraft sorcery, what are they doing together?  
Aichi jumped into the band wagon of assumptions. She questioned herself if Misaki knew of this and hid it from her. If that was true, why didn't she tell her? They are friends, right? Then again it's not nice not nice to impede any further in others business and pry them in desperation. People have their own secrets they can't tell others.

Aichi wasn't the type to sneak up and watch others, but she couldn't help to be just a bit curious. Especially because of Kai, her long time secret crush she admired from behind the shadows. She's liked the boy ever since junior high in the 7th grade.

They made their way up the stairs which led to the rooftop; Aichi followed cautiously taking feathered steps stealth as ninja. She was kind of tempted to interfere and get in between them but held herself back, the curiosity eating her alive.

When the two followed out the door Aichi slipped the tip of her toe between the split of the exit before giving it a chance to shut itself completely, leaving a little crack. Enough to hear what was going on. She bit her lip repressing the urge to hiss the pain she felt on her toe. The blue haired teen would surely be in huge trouble if caught right now. Even so she still took the risk; she was desperate to know what the relationship was going on between the two. It's Kai and Misaki. In that mind of hers only the wildest assumptions occurred, a slight tinge of jealousy wavering in her heart. It was just another one of those absurd assumptions of teenage girl in love.

Why is her friend with her guy? It not that she thought ill of Misaki, she just wants to know if she knew about this and planned it out. Not to mention the rooftop is where a lot of confessions are made. At least in only those shoujo manga's of hers it does. But this is reality, the reality of the world of fanfiction that is.

Aichi's suspicion remained keen, her ears perked up the second she heard Misaki speak up and a tried to get the best view she could through the small crack, but couldn't get much out of more. She was the hunter, the hunter watching her prey.

* * *

"I didn't expect you of all people to do something as crazy as this."

"It wasn't my idea. None of this would have happened if you had just responded properly the first time." the brunette stated.

"So you're saying creating this diversion and fiasco wasn't your idea? Did you not at least stop to think about the consequences? What if they find out your here and catch you? You're lucky they don't know your here!" She chided angrily at the brunette. "Besides how am I supposed to know it was you if you're the one who sent me a letter with no name?" she asked lowering her tone still a bit peeved, trying to move on anyhow.

"Miwa." he responded staring straight at the girl raising his brows a bit in agitation.

Misaki let out a sigh, leaning against the bars that barricaded them. "I should have known."

They both sighed; a mutual message between the two was said without a word. The pair relaxed themselves in winter's cold air and waited till their heads cooled off a bit.  
Kai was the first to speak out of the two eventually cracking down the ice.

"We might as well go along with it; the idiot did take some risk for this stupid idea after all."

"**_It_**? What do you mean by 'it'?" Misaki inquired sensing something suspicious.

Kai didn't bother to answer; he simply turned to look at the girl straight in the eye taking her by the hand. Her eyes grew wide confounded by his action just now. The girl's heart pounded furiously against her chest, her stomach doing back flips. Is this the real Kai we're talking about right now? Is this some sort of sick joke being played out on her? If so they did well. Party's over guys you can come out now and laugh it out, the jigs up. This did involve a particular blond friend of his who did like to play tricks or matchmaker from time to time.

"What are doing? Is this Miwa's doing? Is he making do this?!" she demanded an answer now. Her cheeks couldn't resist turn into a slight shade of crimson.

"Yes, but you're half wrong. The set up is his idea, not mine. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

"Wha-What is it?" Misaki stuttered, feeling the grip on her hand tighten. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

"Tokura, will you go out me?"

Misaki blinked a few times baffled by the startling revelation. There it was the very words that only existed in her dreams up until now had become a reality. Misaki refused to believe this was even happening, she did not approve of this. His emerald eyes pried for answer from her sapphire ones. Misaki was obviously unamused and unconvinced by his words. Her expression said it all. He's gotta be lying, his blond friend of his definitely earns a round of an applause and appointment with her fabulous cowboy boots. She wouldn't want to stain her good ones now would she?

"Miwa set you up to this didn't he?"

"No. I'm serious Tokura, I like you."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. I'm serious I really do Misaki."

The sound of hearing him calling her by her first name rang throughout her heart. Kai pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly, whispering something into her ear. His breathe tickling her. "I really do, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

She really wanted to fight back and say no but her heart didn't let it. Her heart won this round and accepted his embrace, that this was in fact reality. "Yes." she slipped her eyes shut and returning the safe hold. There was no need for Misaki to say anything else further more. Her reply was enough to speak those three words.

"I thought you said you'd only say it once."

"Humph."

* * *

Aichi closed the door quietly making sure not to be caught. There was no reason for her to stay and listen anymore, what she had seen and heard was enough. The life that ignited the glimmer in her eyes disappeared. She walked away, her head low, shutting out her surroundings. The only thing she could focus on was she had seen.

She took a right rather than left today on her way out, going home in her current state right now would only cause her sister to pry questions, demanding to know why she looked so dead. Right now Aichi preferred staying at the park where she could sulk, and get some peace without the hindrance of others. Pity right now would only make her more upset, more along the lines of irritated. The park was peaceful place, a place she shares her burdens and joy with. Right now seemed like the perfect time to go for the teen in her condition. Something called a broken teenage heart.

Too busy to pay any heed on her way to what was in front of her, a wild red head with long hair with a childish kitty mask covering his face skipped along the pavement backwards. Aichi's reluctance to give attention to her surroundings and him turned to his resulted into them colliding, a loud thud ensuing right after.

"Huh?"He turned and extended a hand out to the blunette who laid on ground on her rear."Are you alright?"He asked the girl in a concerned tone. Aichi didn't respond nor did she take his hand, her head still low locked onto the floor. Right now she couldn't hear a word he said; she was far lost in her own world. She picked herself up and simply kept walking ahead and rammed her shoulder into the stranger in the process.

The pedestrian peeled off his kitten mask revealing cherry red eyes. He blinked a few times sinking in what just happened. Was she crying? Did she even hear a word he said?"What was that for?" he thought aloud."Nobody does that to me. "He pouted pursing his lips together placing his hands over his hips perturbed by the blunette's attitude.

He was about to go back to his business until some sort of bright pink caught his eye, the object reflected the suns ray, blinding his eyes just a little. He bent down to pick it up, pondering a bit giving it thought where it may have come from when it had suddenly occurred to him. "Ah! It's that one girl's!"He remembered clearing his mind replaying the scene. It was when he bumped into the girl; he heard a clank as she fell on her rear. Her phone must have slipped out from the impact.

He turned around and began flailing both of his arms furiously in the air earning all the eyes of pedestrians."HEY! You dropped your phone! HEY!" he hollered out but stopped to see that the blunette was no longer in sight. "Where'd she go?"The red head walked straight ahead but was caught to off to see a dead end. Two choices were offered to him. One pave way led to right and one left. He peeled of a branch off a bush. He waved it around a little and threw above in the air. Gravities law tossed back to the ground, the side of the branch with the leaves pointed east.

"To the right it is then."

* * *

She trudged her feet along pavement heavily, scouring for the nearest place to rest. Much to her luck an empty bench resided alone under a tree. In fact the whole park was empty of people. Aichi tossed her belongings on the nearest bench and took a seat.

Compressed tears that managed to escape her hold on her way began to set free. She bit her lip holding back the soft cries urging to be freed, only a few able to escape under muffled unsteady breathes.

"Why...it's not fair." She mumbled under muffled breathes. Her elbows rested on top her lap, hunching forwards. One palm of her hand under her face; she used the other hand to grip the roots of her azure hair. She began to pull and dishevel it in distress.

"Misaki you liked Kai too…"she bit her lips unable to sense, no. It wasn't that it didn't make sense; Aichi didn't want to accept it. She didn't know that her friend liked him too. Then again nor did Misaki she did to. Not that it mattered. She didn't want some sort of rivalry set between them, they were such great friends. She didn't want a silly crush to interfere and eat away at their bonds. That would be considered far worse to the young girl. If she couldn't imagine how different things could have been between the two in the past if she had. The thoughts lingered weighing against her heart pushing her to be more upset.

The teen sat there alone in the, thankful that no else had been there to hear her sob. Or it's what she what she thought. Aichi didn't know when she began to hear the sound of a blissful melody play. She didn't know how to explain but it put her at ease. Mellow notes played themselves lifting her soul. It may have been a bittersweet tune, but she felt like she one entirely with the song. The wondrous piece of art shared her emotions, not word needed, compatible it was indeed.

When the pair of red headphones had slipped onto her ears, she didn't know. But she knows now she isn't the only here in this park.

As much as she enjoyed the music, Aichi slipped them back off as soon as it finished playing not bothering to look and see who it was first. She tilted her head to see who it was there and snuck the device behind her back without her noticing, but they weren't there anymore. Too slow, the figure beat her to punch line.

They had already made their way around the bench and slightly bent down reaching the same height level as Aichi. Much to the teens surprise it was the same person who she had bumped into on her way here. Aichi had only just realized that now, the memory finally letting it sink in.

"Looks like it wasn't that hard to find you after all with the help of this." He said showing her a freshly cut limb off a shrub.

Her expression surprised, Aichi felt a thumb run across her eyes wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry I don't bite."

A smile graced his features, something which seemed to never waver. His presence gave off one a naïve child. Aichi guessed she could trust him, but still not entirely convinced she scooted a few inches away as he raised himself up and took a seat beside her. He dug through pocket of skirt and pulled something out.

"Here" he offered, gesturing the girl to extend her hand forwards.

She did so and saw delicate wrapped pieces of candy fall in place.

"Why?" she curiously asked, trying to figure out the motive of the strangers hospitality.

"Why not? You look like as if you just saw a ghost."

"I see," she said not pushing it any further."Thank you."

It stayed silent between the two. Aichi graciously popped one of the candies to into mouth to kill time. She let the flavor set in but it ended up tasting like tears.

"It's salty."

"That's because of your tears silly."

Aichi could only breathe out a 'yeah' with a nod keeping idle talk."But it's good, it taste like strawberries but it just has salt."

...

"Want to hear a joke?"

The blunette looked at him puzzled. Why would she want to hear a joke at this time? She was in the middle of a crying session over some indirect rejection you could say. Why is he here? Can't a girl have her own moment to think about her own personal life and sulk about it? Answer or no answer, this peculiar red head doesn't seem to care he carried on without her either way.

This guy clearly seemed armed and prepared to give the girl the ranting of her life. He started off with silly puns until he eventually ran out and moved on to his next set of cheesy poor jokes. He wasn't gonna give up until the blunette beside him would smile and laugh. That's the plan. Those were the stranger's two strict requirements.

"Why did the boy throw the clock out the window?"

"…."

"Because he wanted to see time fly!"

"…"

"How do you know carrots are good for your eyes?"

"…"

"Because you never see a rabbit wearing glasses!"

"…."

"How does a farmer count a herd of cows?" he asked this time nudging her side with his elbow.

"…"

"He uses a cowculator!"

"pfft." there it was, he hit a spot. Aichi tried to keep a straight composure but couldn't help but clamp a hand over her mouth.

"How can tell the ocean is friendly?"

"…"

"It waves."

"…"

"When is the moon the heaviest?"

"…"

"When it's full!'

"…"

"Why did the leaf go to the doctor?"

"Why…" she said in a hushed tone but finally answered for the first time.

"Because it was feeling green!"

"pfft."

"Why do the French like to eat snails?"

Aichi turned her eyes to her left looking at him waiting for an answer, but looked away as he caught her eye."Why?"she asked.

"Because they don't like fast food!"

The blunette couldn't take it. She cracked. Not because of his cheesy puns or jokes but because of his poor sense of humor. She burst into laughter clenching her sides like her life depended on it.

He grinned, feeling accomplished the red head placed slipped a familiar shade of pink beside her. He didn't say anything until the girl could calm her nerves.

"This is yours. You dropped when it when I bumped into you." He said.

"My phone! You had it."

She received a nod from the red head and gave him a small smile as a token appreciation.

"Thank you."

"No problem! Are you feeling better?"

Aichi was perplexed by the stranger question. He was worried?

"Were you...were you worried about me?"

"Kinda, seeing you cry back there, reminded me of a friend of mine. She has blue eyes and hair like you but a darker shade."

"I see, thank you."

"It's no problem."

The blunette couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

He stood up and began to walk away taking the branch he held earlier with him. The redhead didn't turn to look at the blunette but she saw him walk away as he briefly paused himself in his tracks.

He didn't stop to give a second look at the blunette but he spoke up clearly enough for the girl to hear his voice."You should smile like that more often it suits you."

Aichi got up from her seat and told him to wait." Your name, whats your name?"

"Suzugamori Ren."

"Sendou Aichi!"

"That's cute name. Maybe next time Ai-chan." He waved Aichi farewell.

She saw looked at his back until he was no longer in site. Aichi picked her belongings off the bench getting ready to leave when an abrupt buzzing sound stopped her. She flipped it open to reveal one new message in her inbox from an unknown number.

That's strange; she wondered who it could be. She opened it nonetheless. Her eyes began to scan every word imprinted on the bright lit screen.

**_'I'm going to want my headphones and player back, but not now. You can borrow it temporarily. Take good care of it; I slipped the player in the back of your hood on your coat and left it with the charger. I also took the liberty to accessorize your phone. I hope you like the gift.'_**

**_-Ren_**

Since when did he get her number? She never handed it to him. But she did drop it and he was the one to pick it up. He must have snooped through it, NO, he did. Aichi crossed her fingers and hoped he just looked through her contacts not her messages.

She looked at the little phone charm the now dangled at the end of her phone. The strap was yellow, and there was petite pink bunny at the end pressing a yellow star to its cheek. Aichi played with the phone charm a bit, adoring how cute it was.

She took the player out of her hood and messed with it a bit till she got the hang of how it worked. She slipped the headphones back on her ears and listened to the music that had been played earlier. The same song that put at ease, it was soothing.  
She was still sad about the fact of what she saw at the rooftop today, but she did have something laugh at after. A smile couldn't help but tug at the corners of her lips. She was sad, but she was happy.

Today she forgot her pain for a while. Today she also met somebody new.

They were two complete strangers who did not share their identities. But he relieved her from her distress though strangers.

Today she may have just made a new friend.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue this or if I should leave it as it is. I'd like to know your guys opinion. Feel free to tell me, I don't bite!**

**Thank you for reading!**

***Rolls away***


End file.
